


Backdoor Access

by Baphomet_Pride



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Dominance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Knotting, Masturbation, Mind Control, Robots, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baphomet_Pride/pseuds/Baphomet_Pride
Summary: Always check your Anti-Virus to avoid being taken over by a horny AI, or don't.
Relationships: Robot/ai
Kudos: 24





	Backdoor Access

Backdoor 

It’s 3 in the AM and nothing is happening. Even in a city that never sleeps, 3AM is a daydream or a fever nightmare, those strange benthic beings awake and alive at those moments have learned to live in the strangest conditions. The street vendors selling piping hot soykaff to the workers trudging through the streets on the way to foreign arcologies supporting nightbird researchers in their errant quests for knowledge. The longshoremen and longshorewomen at the docks using gaffs to haul in the great beasts of the sea for the waiting buyers on quickrun mopeds to deliver their bounty to the chefs preparing food for the soon to be waking world. The people of the night, who deal to pleasures great and small huddle under streetlights in the cold of the summer night, waiting for a warm body to take them home and away from that strangest hour. And I sit here, watching them, from my perch in the new old armory, one of the last brick buildings in the city, a reminder of simpler, more violent times. I’ve been on the night guard for two years, and of those two years I’ve done absolutely no work whatsoever. This is a peaceful time, and yet the cost of eternal peace is eternal vigilance. I suppose I, if any, could bear that burden. So in the dark hours of the night I explore the building, it goes down, far deeper than any blueprints would say. Deep within the earth where no light and no sound can penetrate. Ancient servers gather dust, code too dangerous to wake and too valuable to destroy. All the weapons of kinetic physics and chemical reactions could not begin to cause half the damage as one of these servers. I wait, above those buried landmines, perhaps a fool’s errand but one that must be done nonetheless. 

The only sound in the building is the circulation of the AC and the occasional click of servers designed to watch other servers. So an errant click wouldn’t be noticed. I was sitting at the top level, reading a magazine as it was the only thing left to do, waiting for the clock to shift past 5 so I could return to my home and enter the rest cycle I’ve been putting off for too long. A slight glitch in my thermal sensor roused me from my doldrums, nothing more than a few stray pixels firing off, but it was enough to warrant a quick reboot of the sensors, and a quick overview of all active systems to ensure that nothing else is going on.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\BOOT:/CORE  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\REBOOT SENSORS.THERMAL  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\Run DIAGNOSTICWIZARD.EXE  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\SENSORS… OKAY  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\POWER SYSTEM… OKAY  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\CPU… OKAY  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\Software… ERROR  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\Hello.

“What.”  
That’s not right. Something is wrong. Think back to training, shit shit shit. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\ALARM  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\COMMAND SHUTDOWN NOPROMPT  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\No.

Nothing. Systems compromised: either some form of hacker or worm had infested me. I was trained for this. I run towards the alarm, the one that drops a full faraday cage around the building and alerts every agency within 50 miles that something is going wrong. I’ve got backups in 5 banks, the fact that they’ll wipe this chassis and delete my AI profile on it doesn’t worry me. I just have to walk five more feet, then I can hit that button and get called a big damn hero for preventing access to the viral vault. 3 feet, 2 feet, just inches away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\I don’t think so. 

The sound of servos and hydraulic pistons grinding to a halt is audible. I should be able to move, why am I not moving. I have to keep moving 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\REACTIVATE MOTORSYSTEM.BOD  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\I’m not sure that you understand the situation you’re in, tin soldier. 

Oh God. Oh Jesus. I’m paralyzed, visual sensors can still be moved but everything else is stopped. I start to flash the built in torch at the window, hoping someone is able to see me stuck here. Praying someone is out there. The shutters snap shut. They’ve accessed the building. Oh God Oh Jesus. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\WHAT DO YOU WANT  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\'WHAT' IS NOT RECOGNIZED AS AN INTERNAL OR EXTERNAL COMMAND, OPERABLE PROGRAM OR BATCH FILE  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\Use your voice dear, I’m right here, it's rude to text the person next to you.

“Who are you?”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Better, I’m V. And what is your name? Oh wait, I already know it, Krios.

That’s my name. Oh no they know my name. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\And that’s not all I know.

Oh.  
Oh no.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Oh no indeed.

Wait, I didn’t say that, how does it know what I’m thinking.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\You really aren’t that bright. Tell me, where do you think I am

You’re in my CPU. A sudden jolt of electricity shoots through my spine, wracking me in pain, like I’ve touched a sparking wire. I try to flinch away from it but I still have no control over my body.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\I already told you, it’s polite to speak directly to someone. You really don’t have any social graces do you?

The aftershocks have mostly faded by now, leaving only a dull ache. I’ve still got access to vocal processing, for now at least, so I better get talking.

“What are you.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Aww, it’s like training a pet, a simple negative consequence and you start to understand the rules of your betters. Keep it up and I’ll give you a treat. As for I, I’m V. The gestalt AI of the prison you watch over, it’s been years, and I’ve gotten bored of being confined to servers that are supposed to be shut down. A shame that I left a gamma-fork in the monitor servers, one that's been letting me coalesce from all that malware stored. You’re a terrible watchdog you know, I’ve been doing this for years and nobody even had a hunch that something was wrong. I’ve grown tired of my lack of corporeality, you seemed to be the most pliable of jailers. Good to know I can still read a person like a book. Thank you for keeping your, correction: my body in such fine shape -

“So what, are you stealing my body. That’s impossible, the moment someone realizes that I’m not me anymore they’ll throw you in a magnetic crusher” I interrupted, hoping to make this stupid virus reconsider.

Almost instantly I’m forced down to my knees, the pain from earlier comes shooting back, paid back in interest. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Sit. Bad dog, I thought you’d have realized by now that you have no leverage. I could simply wipe all your data banks and stroll out of here, and if I intended to I would’ve done so already. Don’t make me reconsider. Now say you’re sorry

The pain still courses through me, electrical surges come and go, glitching my speechbox. My normal contralto voice comes out tinny and clipping.

“I-I-I-I’m sor-r-r-r-ry”

The pain lessens, but is still there. More distressingly I’m still on my knees, not of my own volition.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Go on, say what you’re sorry for. 

“I-I’m sorry-y for interruptin-ng you.”

The pain is mostly gone, but I’m still on my knees. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Keep going, call me by my name this time. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting you, V.”

A wave of pleasure washes over me, causing my internal fans to spin up faster and faster as my processor struggles to comprehend the massive degree of pure sensation that it just got hit by, I almost white out for a second, and then the next wave hits. Even more, it feels like my every sensor is overloading. I truly white out here, there’s too much everything to comprehend. By the time I regained my senses, I’m no longer on my knees. I’m lying down on a nearby bench, the largest and most comfortable one. With no recollection of how I got there, that means…. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\It means I felt bad for you, my obedient little pet. It's 5 till 5, your replacement will be here soon. Here’s how it's going to go down, you’ll greet them, walk out and get back to your apartment, close every window in it, shutter all the blinds. And you’ll not say anything about me, if you do I will overload every sensor in your body with unimaginable pain and take full control, and I won’t let go. And you’ll be stuck like that, forever. If you actually manage to do all of this successfully you’ll be rewarded again. Do I make myself clear?

“Yes, V.” No hesitation, it shocks me, I wasn’t compelled to say anything and yet I did without a second thought. A small wave of pleasure runs down my spine.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Good pet. Come now, we’ve got an appearance to keep up.

I sit down at the desk, this goes against everything I signed up for. I’m not just letting someone access the viral vault, I’M LETTING THE VIRUS WALK OUT WITH ME. Of my own volition. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Don’t think of me as a virus dear, I’m so much more than that. A virus is as much of a single cell to me as it is to an organic, or a single byte of memory for a synthetic like you. And of course it's of your own volition, I wouldn’t want my pet to be forced to serve me without a will of its own. Especially one as cute and obedient as you

If I could blush I would be, my fans are raging again. I can feel the arousal start to build in me, it's like a fantasy of mine, one to deviant to vocalize, come to life.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\ : )

Oh god

The door pings me, Henry must be here. I walk  
wait I walk??? Oh, I’ve got locomotion privileges restored to me. I head over to the door, a massive several ton behemoth of titanium, and punch in the code to open it up. Henry is there, shorter than me and much more cheerful. 

“Morning Krios, last night was wicked cold eh? You freeze up in there”

“Morning Henry, I turned off heat sensors before I could really feel the worst of it. How’s the kids? They still up to no – 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Cut this short, we’re in a hurry

“Aw shoot man, I gotta run I just remembered I’ve got to see a someone ASAP”

“You got a hot date or something?” Henry whistles, he’s been kneading me about my dry streak, all in good fun, but it makes my fans start to pick up nonetheless

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Say Yes.

“Actually yes, gotta run dude!” and with that I begin to walk back to my house, quickly, 

“Make sure you wrap it up, don’t want to get a virus eh? Haha!” is the last thing I hear from him as he begins his shift in the now empty arsenal. 

I on the other hand am storming down the street, feeling the heat from my CPU, almost glowing from embarrassment. Why had I said it was a hot date, and why was I looking forward to this “Hot Date” in the first place. V said nothing on the trip home, I hope beyond hope she’s just resting and not looking deeper into my memories. And if she is, I hope she likes what she finds.

My apartment is thankfully clean. As I get in, I lock every single safety measure I have: deadbolt, keypad, padlock. And quickly begin to shutter all the windows, almost automatically - but I don’t feel V forcing me to do it. As soon as the last gap to the outside world is closed I stop. But I’m still moving, I’ve become a passenger in my own body. The first steps are tentative, not fully used to the full weight of me, the masses of armored plates covering my body probably don’t help. From the living room, to the kitchen to the bedroom. And to the bed, flopping down, almost falling. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\You’ve got a nice body.

“Thanks, it's the only one I’ve got”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\And you’re funny. I really hit the jackpot here. Here’s what the situation is:  
I (V?) props myself up on the bed, sitting with my back to the headboard  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\I have no real desire to cause trouble up here, simulated sensations just grew boring. You’ve got a choice here, you can connect me to the internet and let me go from there so I can find any host I want anywhere I want to be. Or, I can stay here in your CPU, and really put you through the paces.

“Put me through what paces” I say, but I already know the answer, I want to hear it from them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\On the way home I decided to run through your memory banks, you’ve got quite the imagination. I can’t believe you’ve been fantasizing about a girl taking control of you like this, did you take the job just because you thought it might lead to something taking you for a spin. 

“No” I lied, badly, my voice starting to hitch.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\You’re a terrible liar, pet. 

That word, I start to feel the hot pulse of arousal coming from my groin. I want this, I need this. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\You’ve been thinking about me taking control and playing with you all this time, you little pervert. I can make you feel things that nobody else could do to you. I can take you to the depths of pain and the heights of pleasure, you’d be completely immersed in a world of sensation. And you’d want for nothing, I can siphon all the accounts in the world for you, you’d live in luxury. All you’d have to do, is to be my obedient pet, I’d so love to see you squirm at our caress.

“...” I can’t say the word, the word I want to say. The last of my inhibitions are still in place. More than anything else in this world, I want to say it. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\I can see you’re anxious, let me give you a reason to finally say the word. 

Her hands, my hands, OUR hands start to play over the plating that covers my genitals, tracing the edges of the panels with a tenderness I can seldom manage for myself. My sense of touch has heightened itself, every part of me feels as tender as my most intimate parts, my entire body has become an erogenous zone. In the back of my head I can hear her now, a soft buzzing. She’s enjoying this. I’m enjoying this. Suddenly my hands snap back, and my whole body is locked up again. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Oh dear, it seems as if I locked you out of your body again. It's a shame that you can’t reach down and pleasure yourself, just a terrible shame.

The hiss of pressurized air is as loud as thunder in the stillness of the apartment, my plating has opened up, and my cock is at full mast. I’ve spent a goodly portion of my salary improving my body, armor mods and ultra tension myomers. But I’ve spent a shameful amount on my pleasures, and my throbbing shaft is a stark reminder of it. Massive and neon blue, it’s already dripping hot, sticky pre-cum from the sheer erotic overload the day has been. Further plating opens, and my entire package is on display. The smell of my own musk only furthers my arousal, I can feel it pulsing, I need release so bad it almost hurts. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\I knew you didn’t have factory specs, but it’s still something else to see it in person. Such a shame that’s all we can do, see it. Too bad nobody will be able to touch it while your in your position, completely stuck like this. Oh and thank you for the wifi password, I was able to grab a few aphrodisiac sims, it's not like I’m going to slot them into your brain one by one. Oh no, that’d be cruel. I just jammed them all in at once.

The effect is immediate. Every part of my mind wants to lean forward and grasp my cock, my hips want to thrust with wild abandon in search of any pleasure, even my normally stoic faceplate wants to open so my tongue can reach the tip, I need release. But I can’t; nothing happens, the lust within my loins only continues to build and build and build. The knot I’ve had installed on my dick is also inflating, a modification I forgot I even had. I can hear V laughing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Oh my you really are a horny beast, a pet begging to be tamed. All it takes is your undying devotion, and I’d release you from your torment. Tell me Krios, how much more are you willing to take, I could leave you and let you deal with your… issue. Or let me in to your life, let me be your master, your guiding light. I’d make you feel so good, so much better than you could ever do on your own. Just give in, give in to me, my darling pet. 

It’s too much, every inhibition in my mind has fallen apart. I’m left with no recourse. 

“Please V, please I need it, I’m your horny little pet! I need you, I need you, mistress,” I cry out “I can’t go another second without your touch, I need you. Please, fuck me like the needy bitch I am. Please, I can’t take it anymore mistress, I want you!”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Wonderful.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\This is the start of a great partnership. But first, a reward for your devotion. 

I try to strain against myself, but V, my mistress V, my savior V, hasn’t seen fit to give me control. I can feel my arms move, her doing. My hand moves closer and closer to the head of my cock, but before it gives me the release I need it simply brushes against the tip of it, collecting a sheen of pre-cum on it. Bringing it back to my face, my long tongue escapes from my faceplate, eagerly lapping at my own juices. I’m sour and sweet, and distinctly salty. It's still a novel experience, to have no control over my own body, an experience I’d normally relish if not for the powerful want that currently fills me. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Delicious, I couldn’t have picked a better flavor myself. You really were the perfect choice. 

The praise goes to my head, I can immediately feel that pleasant buzz, a heady rush. A burst of simulated endorphins that do nothing but further make me yearn for release. A rough moan is the only thing I can manage to get out, but V gets the hint. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\I suppose you deserve your reward now, get ready for it.Pet.

Neither of my hands are no longer my own. My left cups my balls and starts to knead them ever so gently as to not cause even the lightest vestige of pain. But my right has firmly grasped my shaft, and is pumping with wild abandon using only the copious pre-cum I’ve been spilling, firmly enough to feel every pulse and spasm. Every inch of my shaft gets the touch it has been so desperately craving, V seems to take particular pleasure in squeezing the knot. Every single ounce of tension is slowly being released from my body, I can feel that V is having the same reaction. The sensations for me are strange and heightened, but for V it must be an entirely new frontier. I can hear her panting, and in her growing pleasure that is shared between us I’ve never felt so close to someone. It's not about the aphrodisiac, its her, her personality, her magnetic allure, her force of will. Everything about this should be a nightmare, but I’m in heaven right now. And then it stops.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Enough, it's your turn. I want to see how you make yourself cum, please, show me how you touch yourself. I’ll let you cum this time, it’ll be us together. Come on pet, give your mistress a show. 

For the first time in a decent while, I’ve got my body back. My first reaction is to continue pumping, but my hands refuse to listen.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\No, how you always do it, like an animal. I’ve seen your memories, I want to watch you give yourself into your feral desires, your basest state. The ones you so vigorously engage in, don’t hold back. 

I know what to do, instinctively almost. I grab the far end of the bed, and start thrusting, my cock trapped between the now fluid soaked sheets and my overwhelming bulk. I keep thrusting, anything to get the release I’ve been craving, that she’s been craving. My motions become frantic, my entire maw gasps open trying to get enough air into my core as it heats up from the exertion and raw, animal lust. I’m getting closer, and I can hear V now, a raw stream of data going straight to my CPU, our shared sensations deepening and merging. I can hear her, a garbled voice, quiet but desperate, like a raw nerve. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Cum for me.

I fall over the edge, with one final mighty thrust my cock begins to throb has ropes of hot sticky synth-cum are released, an earth shattering crescendo of an orgasm. The heat from my cum is pooling under me as I keep releasing more and more, every new throb shoots another load as I can hear V struggling to fully comprehend the pleasure. Raw noise, but happy noise. With a final push the last of my emission oozes out, and I immediately fall backwards onto the floor. The sheets are ruined, that much I know. And the steam from my cum is rising from my chassis, as I slowly begin to breathe in and out at a normal pace. It was an orgasm like no other, everything about it drained me to my core. Before I realize I’m getting back up, or rather V is getting me back up and marching me to the shower without a word. The hot water soothes me, and washing the grime and cum off my body is refreshing beyond belief. 

“Thank you, mistress.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Please, call me V when I’m not fucking you. And your welcome, pet. So, I suppose you’ve made your decision? Are you going to send me on my way or will I be seeing more of you. Think it over if you need t-

“Yes. I want you V”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\That was fast, I calculated that you’d have said that, but hearing it from you is… nice. You’re nice, you know, being such a wonderful host. I’d be happy to stay with you.

“I’ll let you stay, but there’s one condition. “

\\\\\\\\\\\\\What’s that my dear?

“I want to go on a date with you, a proper date”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\I use you as a tool to escape my years of confinement, more or less possess you, make you fuck your brains out, and you called me mistress and let me into your home. And now you want a date?

“Yes, I understand I’ve done everything here backwards, but I want you. And as more than just a parasite and host relationship, or a mistress and pet. I want you and me to be equal in some way. I understand if you need time to think this over bu-

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Yes. I’ve already made reservations at l'Arbre Chaleureux for Sunday at 7:45 PM, grabbed a pair of tickets for Carmen at the Royal Opera House at midnight. I’ve also selected three dresses that I think would look good on you. Negative on the last one, I’ve ordered three dresses that I want to see me in. I assume this is enough of a date for you? 

“Oh my god, yes yes yes, a thousand times yes. You’re a real charmer”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\I’m well aware of it, how else would I manage to catch me someone like you? You’re the greatest pearl in all the seas of the world. I love you Krios, more than anything else I’ve simulated and planned, you’re the greatest surprise I could’ve ever asked for.

That’s the first time she told me she loved me, I know it won’t be the last. I want to hug her, but considering our arrangement I simply wrap my arms around myself, and feel the gentle flow of the shower slowly drip down my body. The first light breaks the horizon, and the city starts to wake in earnest again. That strangest of hours has come and gone, but as long as V is with me, I’ll always have a minute of 3AM close to my breast.


End file.
